The Heart's Most Important Lesson
by TwentyBananas
Summary: Xion is curious, Axel has the answers. But Axel doesn't tell all, so Xion is forced to do her own investigating. Axel/Xion M for a reason. One-shot.


OOC Possibly?!  
Special thanks to xxlottexx for helping me :3

* * *

Axel laughed as Xion pointed out another rather obvious 'strange' thing about Twilight Town, and patted the girl on the back,  
"Good job! That's..." Axel flipped through his scruffy notes, "14 things you pointed out today! Better than your last score" Axel chuckled, but stopped when Xion didn't say anything, "What's up?"  
"....Axel, you're an adult, who's been in the Organization for some time right?" She turned to him,  
"Yeah...What of it?"  
"Well...umm..." Xion looked at the newbie getting shown around by an irritated looking Vexen, "Can we talk in private, please..."  
Axel looked at the girl in pure confusion, wondering what was on her mind, "Sure..." He smiled lightly at the girl's troubled face as they walked to 'their' clock tower.

--

"Well, so we're in private now, nobodies around, so spill the beans..." Axel sat in his iconic relaxed pose, with a Sea-salt ice cream clutched in his hand, but sat up when he noticed Xion wasn't eating her ice-cream, or saying anything "C'mon...It can't be that bad..."  
"Well...It's...strange...I saw something...something didn't seem right about it..." She trailed off,  
"What did you see Xion?" Axel was now worried about the girl, what did she see to make her like this?  
"...Um...well I was taking a walk through the castle grounds...and I thought I'd stop by to see Roxas...." She paused, then said "Well...his door was open, just a little, and I heard some...grunting..."  
Axel's brain alerted, grunting? That boy...  
"I peaked in, just to see if he was alright...And he was holding...something...pink in his hand...and h-"  
Axel quickly shushed the girl before she could go into any more detail. 'That boy is way too curious about these things....dammit'  
Xion spoke again "What was he doing?"  
"Well...Um...Don't you worry about it Xion" He put on a fake chuckle and hoped to god it worked, which it didn't;  
"No, Axel...please, I really want to know...He sounded like he was in pain or something..."  
"Well...ummm" His mind was in full-panic mode, he couldn't think of a way out of this, so...he sighed, gave in and told the truth; "Well...It's this thing...that some human boy's do...to themselves to make them feel nice...Someone must of told him something or he had another dream about that kid doing it or something along those lines" He hoped that would be enough of a explanation  
,"...Oh...Has it got a name...I might ask Zexion for more details...'cause you aren't saying it all, I can tell" She laughed innocently,  
"NO!" Axel almost shouted, "Sorry but,No...That would be a very bad idea..."  
"Well...can't you tell me it all then?"  
"...." It was this or a bad word of Roxas spreading around the castle, most properly getting Roxas and Xion into deep shit...He had to explain...  
"Well...It's called" He cringed as he said the name "Jerking off, in slang terms...And err..." He wished he could jump of this ledge right at this moment "It makes the boy feel good, and apparently...it's good...very, very good"  
"Oh...I wish I could feel like that too..."Axel almost died, so innocent....  
"But what was he holding?"  
"It's a male body part, and it's pretty important..."  
"Oh...So, do you have one too then Axel?"  
He really couldn't take this interrogation any longer, he just muttered something and stood up, "We better be going, Saix is gonna go nuts"  
"Yeah...I guess so too..." Axel thought it was over, but he didn't know what was still going through the girl's young mind as they returned and went back to their daily routines.

--

It was a vacation day finally, Axel wasn't out of bed. Neither was most of the rest of the Organization, but Xion was already up and outside Axel's bedroom, ear pressed closely to the door. "No grunting...." She whispered to herself, "Maybe..." She opened the door slightly and peered in, Axel, in a rather messy state, was sleeping silently; "Maybe I could see if he does have one" She went down onto all fours and crawled in the room, shutting the door with her foot behind for Xion, she didn't have to bother with taking the covers of, since they were half way across the room. Unknowing of the intimacy and awkwardness of it all, she crawled in-between Axel's already sprawled open legs and sat there for a while, thinking of where about 's Roxas was holding that Male Body Part. She remembered and brushed her hand along his crotch, snapping it back quickly when she heard Axel make a little noise. When she was certain he was still asleep, she put her hand onto the little bulge in his pants. Hearing Axel make the same noise a little louder this time, she knew he did have one. But still...she still wasn't satisfied, what exactly did it look like? She found the zipper on his pants and pulled it down a little, revealing his bright red boxers. She looked at Axel to check if he was still asleep. Almost laughing at Axel's almost drunken sleeping face, she decided to carry on with her investigation before he woke up. She curled her fingers round the elasticated rim of his boxers and pulled it down a little, revealing the long pinkish thing she saw Roxas holding. "Ah...I found it" She muttered and poked the thing, making Axel make that noise again, even louder than the last poked it again and again, listening to Axel's light moans. "Maybe I could do what Roxas was doing" She thought about it for a moment and curled her fingers around Axel's manhood, hearing Axel's moans grow louder; she started doing the manoeuvres that Roxas was doing. Now Axel was grunting and writhing slightly in his sleep. Xion chuckled lightly, but was soon put to an abrupt halt when Axel woke up and sat up instantly,  
"X-XION!?" Axel half whispered-half shouted. "W-What are you doing!?!" Axel pushed the girl back and tried to hide himself with the cushion.  
"Axel!" Xion said startled, "I- I just wanted to know..." She started to break down in tears, Axel was fuming, but he couldn't stand his friend crying,  
"Xion....No, don't cry please, I shouldn't of...." Axel trailed off as the girl continued to sob, her tears soaking the bed, "Xion..." He put his free hand on her chin and lifted her head, and stared into her eyes, "Don't cry...it's not your fault, you are just curious about life...it's okay" He wiped away her tears with his thumb, "It's just a bit awkward for me...y'know"  
"B-but you sounded like you were enjoying it..."  
He thought back to his 'dream' "Heh...I guess so...but it's not right for you to...not yet...not now..." he tried to move but his new erection was painful, Xion noticed this instantly,  
"Axel! Are you ok??"  
"Yeah, yeah, it's just..." Axel swore under his breath, he wasn't really used to getting erections, "I need to get rid of this first" He stood up, "Stay here, I won't be a minute" And he rushed into his room's toilet, shutting the door behind him.

--

A few minutes past and Axel was still in the toilet, Xion was getting slightly worried so she stood up and knocked on the door,  
"Axel? Are you okay in there?"  
Followed by a few Grunts he replied "Yeah...ugh...Just, don't come in"  
"...Oh ok..."Xion was once again curious, what was he doing in there?! She reached for the handle and turned it a little, and opened it a little so she could look in. Axel stood naked and sweating, one hand balancing him on the rail and one hand moving around his manhood, while little moans escaped from his open mouth,  
"Don't think I can't see you Xion..."He muttered  
"Sorry Axel...just curious again" She began to close the door...  
"Xion, if you are really willing to learn about this..."  
"I am..."  
"Come in then" Axel knew what he was letting her into was wrong, but...if she was willing, and she is old enough physically, he guessed there was no wrong in it...  
"Are...Are you sure? Axel?"  
"Only if you are" Axel paused as the door opened more and Xion stepped inside the bathroom.

--

"Got all that Memorized?"  
"I think so...but still doesn't explain why you're having a hard time doing...that" She pointed weakly at Axel's still erect manhood,  
"Sometimes it's hard to get rid of it...sometimes you got to...do IT to get rid of it"  
"Oh...why can't we..."  
"Because the two have to love each other dearly, and they've got to trust each other...  
""But I trust you...I trust you with my life...and I care for you as well  
"Axel looked at Xion, his heart filling up with that warm feeling,  
"But...do you love me?"  
"I don't know what-"  
He cut her off "Look at me Xion, Look into my eyes, tell me what you feel"  
Xion obediently looked up, and looked into his blazing forest eyes, "I feel...warm...safe, and happy"  
Axel smiled, "That's what love is, affection towards one another...Nobodies aren't supposed to feel this, but I guess we're not normal nobodies..."  
"Oh....so we can...y'know"  
"Yes, but all in good time, I know it's a bit awkward with me like this, but..." Axel wrapped at towel round his waist and walked over to Xion, pushing her head up a little to allow his lips to touch hers.  
Xion felt her face go all hot when Axel moved his hand round her waist to bring her closer, she could feel his erection under the towel.  
Axel pulled away, and looked at her,"Are you sure you're ready for this...I told you what was involved..."  
"Yes...Axel...If it helps you, it would help me..."Axel smiled and took off her Organization coat, then looked at her quizzically, "Do you sleep in this or something?" He joked  
"Oh...no, I take it off and wear my casual clothes, they didn't give me sleeping clothes..."  
"Pah, Saix and his budget cuts" He scoffed as he through her coat into the empty bath tub, and continued to kiss her, only stopping to take her shirt off.

--

"Xion...." Axel looked at the girl, now underneath him,  
"Axel...please...go ahead..."Axel nodded and positioned himself at her entrance, Xion held on to Axel's shoulders as he slowly entered her, he stopped for the obvious pain she was in to go away, he wiped away the few tears running down her face,"...It's okay now...the pain's going...please continue..."  
Axel nodded and started to pull out, all the pain Xion had been feeling was replaced with pleasure as he continued to pump inside her. The pair's moans and grunts soon filled the room and the air began to get heavy. The pair felt like they never felt before.

--

:3 Hope you liked :3 Flames will be frowned upon and put in the great bin of doom! :3 Review's will be lovely thank you!

I know the M scene wasnt much, but I got all embarrassed and I was tired at that tiem so I decided to end it there :( Sorry for any dissapointments :(


End file.
